Where No Man Has Gone Before
by rosie-sky
Summary: Duncan didn't know why he was standing in the isle of the department store he avoided like the plague. Then he remembered, he was doing it for Gwen. One shot written for LittleMissyGalPal.


**Title**-Where No Man Has Gone Before

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything! Nada, zip. We all know this.

**Notes**- So this was a request fic that I wrote months ago, for **LittleMissyGalPal** but since I moved and didn't have internet service until recently I just got the chance to reread it and post it. So I am so very sorry it's so late! Hopefully there aren't many errors and hopefully it doesn't suck and you like it. Let me know in a review, please. As always constructive criticism is more than welcome. it will make me a better writer however flames are not and ill just laugh at them and then be deleted. I also apologize for the bad title.

**Pairings**Duncan/Gwen, mentioned Bridgette/Geoff and D.J./Heather.

**Warnings**- Duncan being Duncan...do I need say more? And some OOC, hopefully it's not too much but I apologize in advance if there's too much of that.

* * *

"What the fuck is all this?" Duncan said out loud not caring who in that isle of the store whether it'd be an elderly person or a child. At this point he just wanted to know how the hell he'd gotten into this mess. Oh my big mouth is what got me into it.

He was standing in isle 14 of the department store.

The dreaded isle- the isle that no man ever dreaded to go near, much less walk down.

So why was he here again?

'That's right,' he thought to himself, 'I'm doing this for Gwen.'

He and the pretty goth were still together. Things between them were going very well. So well in fact that he felt that it was time to take the next step in their relationship, and no it wasn't marriage, Gwen made it very clear that she wanted to graduate from university first before getting married and Duncan, well he just wasn't ready for that just yet. So what was the next step?

He asked her to move in with him.

Granted he had ulterior motives.

Like he didn't have to sneak around with her in his parents house or her mother's house when they wanted to have sex.

Duncan smiled at the thought,' not that I minded much,' the delinquent thought, 'it was always fun to see if we'd get caught or not.'

As he was busy reminiscing, a child running throughout the department store bumped into him, which brought him out of his reverie.

"Watch it, you little booger!" Duncan yelled at the 8-year-old boy.

The 8-year-old stopped running, enough to turn around and stick his tongue out and say, "You're stupid!" and with that he stared running again.

"Dumb ass kid," the punk muttered under his breath, "his mother should put him on a leash."

A poke on his shoulder made him turn around. "What?!" he store employee took her hand back hand and bit her lip.

"Um..sorry to bother you, but do you...um..do you need some help?"

"Why the hell would you think I need help?" he asked her. Temporarily forgetting why he was even in the store for.

"Because you've stood in the same spot at the end of this isle for the past 20 minutes."

And that's when Duncan remembered why he was at the department store in the first place.

But not wanting to hurt his pride he looked at her and snorted.

"No I don't need help, I know what I need," he lied, "now may I shop in peace?"

Nodding her head the employed muttered, "if you need any help, let any of us know."

"Yeah, sure." Duncan said as she walked away. Sighing he turned his attention back to the isle.

Heaving a sigh, he started walking down the isle.

'Let me get this over with.'

* * *

"I wonder what's taking him so long at the store." Gwen spoke on the phone.

Her friend laughed at her question before answering, "Girl, he's a man, and he's completely oblivious about these types of things. Not that many men do."

The goth bit her lip, "I know but I feel bad for yelling at him, even though I was in pain."

The blonde surfer on the end of the line let out a laugh, before speaking again.

"Gwen, Duncan loves you. So I don't think he's going to hold what you said to him while you were in pain against you. He probably shrugged it off and took it in stride," she reassured her friend, "besides he grew up with mostly women he's used to it."

The goth let out a laugh, "You're right Bridgette, I just feel bad you know."

"I know you do Gwen."

The blonde smiled. While she wasn't big fan of the punk but she set her feelings aside. It wasn't her choice it was Gwen, besides she knew that her Gothic friend wasn't to crazy about Geoff either. In her thoughts she thought shed ask her friend a question that she had wanted to ask since the beginning of the conversation.

"So did you tell him to go get it for you or did he offer to go get them for you?"

Gwen let out a laugh, before answering, "No, Duncan offered to get them after I, in frustration slammed the door to the room saying that I ran out of them but I don't want to go out for anything since I wanted to sleep away the pain."

"Lucky you. Geoff won't do that for me."

"I lucked out guess."

"That's an understatement."

* * *

"Why are there so many?!" the punk said looking over the products in the isle.

"I thought there was only one kind," he picked one up and read it, "what's the difference between regular, ultra thing and overnight?" he asked himself out loud.

"Its describing types of flow. For example if she's a heavy bleeder you may want to go for the regular long ones and not the ultra thin ones." a familiar voice said. Turning around he saw D.J. standing behind him.

"Oh hey man, what are you doing here?"

"I had to pick somethings up for Heather." the gentle man told him. "What are you doing here?"

"Gwen needed some um..." he trailed off, putting his hands up and motioning to the products in front of them, "these."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Duncan, buying these for your girl doesn't make you less of a man," D.J. told his friend, "that is unless you use them yourself." D.J. quipped.

Shut up," Duncan told him jokingly, "but I guess you are right."

D.J. patted his shoulder. "Now hurry up and decide which ones you're gonna buy her so she can use them."

"Right," he nodded in agreement, "I just have one problem.."

The brick house raised his eyebrow in question, "And that is?..."

"I don't know which ones to get!"

* * *

Gwen sat on the sofa flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

She was feeling better from the pain that she was experiencing earlier.

She still felt bad for her earlier actions and attitude toward Duncan even though talking to Bridgette had helped squash some of her guilt.

'Ok, being in a relationship has made me turn into a big softy.' the Goth thought.

Glancing at the clock to see the time she sighed, 'maybe I should call him to see.. ' her train of thought stopped as she her the front door open then slam close.

The Goth turned her attention to the doorway that lead to the living room. Seconds later Duncan appeared.

Gwen gave him a smile.

"There you are," she said, "I was beginning to think I'd have to send a search party after." she teased and the added, "Did you get lost?"

The punk scoffed. "Very funny, pasty. And no, I didn't get lost."

"Then why'd you take so long?"

"Because," he exclaimed waving his hands up in the air for emphasis, "I didn't know what to buy. I went into the isle of doom! Besides I didn't know which to get, why didn't you tell me there were so many?!"

"You never asked." Gwen replied.

"Touche."

The Goth got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to Duncan. She got up on tip toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. Pulling away she ruffled his hair.

After a few moments of silence she spoke up again.

"Thank you."

Duncan sighed and his eyes soften. "No need to thank me."

"No, I do. And I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Even if I was in pain that's no excuse to have acted that way."

"Nah, no need to apologize sweetheart, I'm used to women snapping at me." he said, looking at Gwen he noticed her frowning and then he caught what she probably interpreted,"I grew up with women that's what I meant by that."

"I know, I was just messing with you." Gwen said.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yes I'm the lucky one."

Duncan smiled and added, "I'm lucky you love me."

"Sometimes." the Goth said on in a teasing way.

"Ouch."

Gwen laughed. "So how did you manage to pick out and buy the pads?"

"Well it wasn't easy," he trailed off momentarily, "that and I had some help."

Gwen raised her eyebrow questionably, "Who?" she asked.

"Thankfully it was D.J.," he looked at her and furrowed his eyebrow, "he knew a lot. And I mean a lot. More than a man should know."

* * *

_"So there's ultra thin regular and regular with wings. Ultra thin also comes in long, overnight. And there's also scented and un-scented. Then_ there's..."

_"Dude! Enough I don't need to be educated nor do I want to be. Just tell me which ones to pick so I can buy them and get the hell out of here!"_

_ "There's no need to be rude. I'm trying to help you." _

_"Sorry D.J. I just really wanna go home." _

_D.J. sighed and shook his head, "It's okay. I understand," he said walking toward one of the packages and picked one out. The gentle giant handed it over to Duncan, "get these you really can't go wrong with these." _

_Duncan nodded. "Thanks man." _

_ D.J. smiled, "It's no problem." He patted the shorter man's shoulder. "Now let's get the fuck out here." _

_The brick house laughed and walked toward the checkout with his friend. _

_"Oh and D.J." _

_"What Duncan?" _

_"You tell anybody about today I'll kill you." _

_The taller man laughed, "Wouldn't think of it." _

_"Good."_

* * *

"Well you know D.J. is good with secrets but if Heather asks he'll tell her because he's bad at lying. And if Heather knows, everyone knows." Gwen told him. "But then again, if D.J. tells her to keep it a secret she would only because she can't say no to him."

"Damn." Duncan muttered. Shrugging he leaned down to kiss Gwen.

"Doesn't matter anymore."

"You big softie."

"Hey I am not a softie, im a strong mean badass man. Got it?."

The Goth smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him one more time.

"Yes you're a regular macho man."

"Thank you."

Gwen looked around the living room. She walked to the entryway and looked around. Confused Duncan followed.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Duncan when you came home did you go to the kitchen?"

"No, I went straight to the living room." he answered her before asking, "Why?"

"You said you bought them and everything right?"

"Yes."

"Well...where's the bag?" Gwen asked.

"It's right her-" he trailed of when he didn't see the bag by the entryway.

"Oh fuck me!"

"You left it them at the store?"

"Damn it," Duncan picked up his jacket from he coat hanger, "I'll be back im gonna go get it."

"Don't get lost this time." she called out after him. She smiled as he muttered obscenities. Smiling she shut the door. Walking to the kitchen she made a mental note to surprise him once the week was over. After all he deserved it after all.

'Looks like Bridgette was right, I did luck out.'

* * *

**Notes**- And that's that. My one shot written for LittleMissyGalPal, I know they were ooc and I apologize for that and if it sucked. Anyway hopefully you liked this one shot and sorry you had to wait this long to read this. Let me know in a review how you liked this. Until next time hopefully which isn't in an other 6 months. Bye!


End file.
